I Hate You Charlie Brown
by Munchie237
Summary: Patricia is having a bad day. She has just been framed for murder and now is forced into the secret organization of B-613. What will happen when the young woman is taken under the famous "Charlie Brown's" wing? Will she accept this foolish brute for a mentor? Or be immune to his sneaky ways? M for future chapters.


**Author Note: I feel like I could have done better but we will see what happens in the future chapters. Enjoy what I have so far peoples! I hope to have some more up soon.**

One: Red Handed…

She couldn't breathe, her body was exhausted from the fight, and she was beginning to feel the mesh of her pullover begin to grow wet from her own blood. But yet beyond her troubles in her current situation, Patricia couldn't help but feel hungry; dying and hungry were the two worst things on her list right now and she hated it more than ever. She remembered he had told her to count backwards when things like this would happen. From one hundred and thirty-seven to zero, why he had chosen such a number was still beyond her, but she started to count any way.  
"137,136,135…" she would whisper softly and with each number she hoped that he would come for her. She thought about what she would eat, the first thing she would stuff her mouth with when he found her. _Pancakes_ she would think to herself quietly as she waited for her Charlie Brown to arrive and save her as he usually did. _Pancakes with maple syrup and two big fucking sausages on the side. _  
"124,123,122,121,120." The wounded girl continued and a dull shiver overtook her to the sound of footsteps; footsteps she knew belonged to one person only, he was here. "You look shit out of luck kid" the voice was familiar, and she shifted as much as she could in the direction it was coming from. A frown overtook her features to the man who hovered above her with a pistol in his hand, raised and pointed in her path. "Charlie's going to be a little late after all."

Seven Months Earlier….

Patricia POV

I opened my eyes upon the newly found light in the room and couldn't help but exhale when my body began to wake up; what happened last night? I couldn't help but smirk at the thought, squirming to the feeling of my naked body underneath the thin bed sheets; they smelled like him. "Rick, what time is it?" I shifted to look over at the man whose bed I was in and was surprised to see his spot was empty; shit was he always an early bird? "Rick?" I answered again sitting up, lifting the sheets to cover my bare chest; and after a few glances around the dimly lit room I figured he was nowhere in here. I couldn't help but smile; maybe he was making pancakes like he did last time, I liked his pancakes.  
_More than just pancakes…_  
I couldn't help but think to myself as I pushed myself out of bed and to the door to his bedroom. I reached down for one of his shirts that had been left strewn on the floor; discarded with the rest of the clothing we wore the night before. I stretched as I slipped on the large white t-shirt and made my way through his apartment to the kitchen where I knew he'd be. I heard a faint chuckle as I neared the room and I smirked when I smelled nothing burning on the stove. "And you'd think you would have the pancakes made before I woke up" I teased as I rounded the corner, and all too quickly my humor seemed to fade away when my eyes lay upon the new scene before me.  
"Rick?" My voice didn't even sound like mine anymore; as faint and broken as I stared back at the man on his back in his living room. He was convulsing heavily and the noises that I had once assumed to be chuckles were all but gurgles as a lucid mixture of what appeared to be white foam and blood seeped out the corner of his mouth. My body reacted before my mind did and I bolted forward to try and aid the man. "No" I murmured as I picked his head up, trying to wipe away the blood but it just kept coming. "No, no, no!" I hissed and my breaths came in short pants now; what the hell was happening? "Rick, baby you're going to be alright" I tried to reassure him as I tilted his head slightly to the side; I didn't want him to choke on his own blood. "Just hold on, I'm here okay? I'm here so just hold on for me please" I tried to keep my voice strong but it was cracking. I needed to be able to get to the phone and call an ambulance before time ran… I blinked when the man had suddenly relaxed in my arms, and I watched with wide tear-filled eyes as his green ones faded from life. "Rick?" my voice came out in a mere whisper and I lifted my hand to his neck to check for a pulse. "FUCK!" I jerked from him quickly, moving to my knees to administer CPR, but something stopped me; not the lifeless eyes that were staring up at me, not the blood that my chocolate skin was now covered in, but the woman who stood at his doorway staring back at me with the most horrific look on her face; dear god. "Please" was all I could muster from my lips before a terrified shriek burst from the woman's lips. "Murderer!" she pointed as she back away from the door and I held my bloodied hands up in defense, "please just help-"  
"Somebody call 911! Murderer! Murderer!" The woman kept screaming and I knew that everything from here would turn to shit if I didn't do the one thing I felt was best to do at that moment. I got up and quickly ran for the bedroom. I slammed the door behind me, locking it before I scrambled to collect all my belongings. I slipped on some sweats I found in his draw and my flats; grabbing my phone and purse before I pulled off his white bloodied shirt and replaced it with a black sweater. The commotion outside the room was getting louder and I knew the police were on their way any minute now; I sure as well couldn't escape through that door. I glanced to the window, quickly observing the fire escape before counting that as my best bet; I had no choice. "She's in there!" I heard someone yell and I made way for the window. It was when I got it open was when the door burst open and I stood there with half of me out the window staring back at the two men who spotted me almost instantly. "Stop right there!" One of the men yelled as he moved for me but I was faster and managed to slip the rest of my body out of the window. The man grunted as he tried to fit himself through the unreasonable space for his size and I wasted no time in making a leave for it. I scurried down the fire escape, taking the last part of the way to just jump off with not much struggle and then bolting down the opposite end of the street. I could hear the sirens blaring towards the apartment and I ducked into a nearby alley for cover. Tears instantly sprung from my eyes as I moved deeper into the alley. I pressed my back into a nearby wall and slid down until my knees were pressed up against my chest; I was shaking and I didn't know what the hell to do. In a matter of fifteen minutes I had already managed to become a criminal for a crime I had nothing to do with. I looked like I murdered my boyfriend, and now I was going to be hunted down and put in jail for it. "Rick" I whispered as I looked down at my hands that were still stained in his blood. "Looks like you're in a tight pickle there" I jumped to the unfamiliar voice that had spoken suddenly and I looked up at the man who stood there not too far from where I had been sitting. I was on my feet instantly and pressed my back harder against the wall as I stared threateningly at the man before me. "Who are you and what do you want?" My voice trembled with fear at the man with the bright blue eyes. He only smiled and with a mere shrug he pulled a pistol from his jacket and pointed it right at me. "Just doing my job is all" I didn't even have time to scream before his gun went off. It was silent which meant he must have had a silencer on it. Instead of searing pain I had expected from a bullet, this new found feeling was a slight sting to my neck. I raised my hand up to pull the object from my skin, and upon looking at it, my whole world became a new whirlwind of bad news. "Whaaaat" my words were slurred and my vision had blurred all at once, and before I could react to anything that had just happened I felt my body crash to the ground. I could already tell that this was not my day.


End file.
